Terry Jeffords
For the actor, see Terry Crews. Lieutenant Terrence Vincent "Terry" Jeffords is a main character of the show. He is a linebacker of a man who's lost his nerve, not because he's a wimp, but because a year prior to the series, his wife Sharon had twin baby girls; Cagney and Lacey, and he can't imagine not seeing them grow up. Biography Terry had a rough childhood. He was overweight, was bullied, and had a cruel father. He had a joy in his early life, though: the books of DC Parlov. He viewed police officers as superheroes, which is why he joined the force, and was saved from bullies by one. During his time as a field officer, his infamous nickname was "The Ebony Falcon". He has a third daughter called Ava who was born later on Thanksgiving 2015 after Sharon Jeffords goes into labor at the 99th Precinct. He played linebacker at Syracuse.The Vulture Terry spent a year abroad in Tokyo in his junior year at college, where he briefly dated Chiaki, who broke his heart. He had an addiction to food which got real bad, to the point where he broke a restaurant window because they were closed at 6:00. He got over it by re-booting his system (sticking his head in ice water) every time he felt for a food craving. Before joining the 99th Precinct, he was a detective at the 65th precinct.Terry Kitties There, he was mocked after he exclaimed that a cat was an accomplice to a burglary, and was helping a seemingly paralyzed (he was faking his disability) man, who turned out to be the burglar when Terry and Jake went back to the case twenty years later. And prior to the show's events, he worked at the 18th precinct with Captain Holt, as a fat version of himself nicknamed as "Terry Titties." In 1995, he made Detective and started his first day at the 65th Precinct.Terry Kitties Physical Appearance Terry is usually seen at his desk in a normal shirt, usually with a tie and suspenders. He is 6',3", and is 240 pounds. He is very muscular as he likes to work out whenever he can. Charles describes him as looking like 8 circles with suspenders. During Chocolate Milk, Terry wants to have a vasectomy however he is prevented from doing so by his massive stature; the doctor didn't have enough anaesthesia for a man of his size. Running Gags Read full article on Terry Loves Yogurt Several episodes contain a running gag involving Terry Jeffords' love for yogurt. Terry often uses third person to describe his emotions. In the earlier parts of the show, Terry repeatedly brought up his past obesity. This stopped in the later seasons, however, as it could've been seen as offensive. Personality Terry is caring, protective over the squad, and hardworking. He has a habit of referring to himself in the third person. When he had twin daughters, he freaked out and ended up afraid of getting himself hurt, but soon enough he showed himself to be a tough, heroic, fearsome man who would do anything to protect his squad. He fearlessly charged against an armed criminal to save Captain Holt's life, twice, and when Jake, Charles, and Gina were trapped in a store with terrorists breaking in, Terry defied orders in order to prevent them from being endangered - he openly defied Detective Pembroke to prevent him from endangering his friends. Holt sees potential in Terry to be a captain, and recognises him as a great leader and a compassionate person. Terry is a good cop and a serious person, but he is also extremely smooth and everyone in his precinct really likes him - he is almost as much of a father figure to some detectives as Holt is. Terry often jumps at the chance to console or to otherwise help a detective in a personal situation, even if he doesn't understand such situations from personal experiences: he consoled Rosa after the departure of Adrian Pimento, and drank with Jake when he realized that them solving the unsolvable case was all about him getting over Amy. Maximum SecurityUnsolvable He shows amazing amounts of tolerance with his fellow detectives: he can speak on reasonable terms with an enraged Rosa, a despondent Charles, and having to contend repeatedly with the incompetent Hitchcock and Scully. Terry is capable of a ferocious temper, almost as ferocious as Rosa's (which is really saying something). He reacts furiously when Jake tries to exclude him from his first case back in the field, when the Vulture disregards the lives of his colleagues during a hostage situation, and when he is perceived as fat by some people. He is capable of incredible feats of strength when riled, such as ripping a thick book in half with both hands, slamming a door so hard that the window, and the interior of the room, completely falls apart, and even lifting the back end of a car off the ground with both hands for an extended amount of time. Terry was the precinct's champion marksman. Quotes :Jeffords: Terry loves yogurt ---- :Jeffords: Holt was right. I been so worried about my own kids I forgot about my stupid grown up kids. :Peralta: That's insulting.The Vulture ---- :Jeffords: I need to eat 10,000 calories a day to maintain muscle mass!Thanksgiving ---- :Jeffords: Hey, ball. If Savant was doing anything to harm this precinct, would I destroy him? (With one hand, Terry reflexively, angrily crushes the ball, shocking everyone in the room) Answer: Uncertain. Try again! :Jeffords: Sir, there's been a jailbreak and the Mafia's at it again. ---- :Jeffords: Terry's shoulders weren't built for tight spaces. It's Bonk City in here!Hitchcock & Scully Trivia *Terry is left-handed. *Terry used to be overweight. *Terry played football for Syracuse as a linebacker. *Terry often refers to himself in third-person. *His favorite yogurt flavor was mango. It has since been discontinued. *His once-a-week treat is full fat Greek yogurt with a touch of honey.The 9-8 *Terry loves love, foreign films, kreplach, walls, lavender, Frasier, suspenders, sports bloopers, and maintaining a professional work environment; besides yogurt. *Terry is known to be an excellent illustrator and painter. This was shown in M.E. Time when he filled in for the sick sketch artist and helped Amy catch the purse-snatcher. *Terry has written a book for his children, and also a fantasy novel, though he doesn't have serious aspirations of becoming a professional writer. *He likes foreign films, such as "Breathless" which he considers to be Francois Truffaut's film since he is the writer. He gets in a debate with a man at Captain Holt's party who believes it to be Jean-Luc Godard's film. *Terry is a huge fan of the "Skyfire Cycle" franchise by DC Parlov.Skyfire Cycle Discovering Parlov is a womanizing jerk has not lessened his love for the books.Return to Skyfire *Terry named his right breast "Eugene". *He loves kreplach. The Road Trip *Terry watches a lot of Grey's Anatomy, a medical drama TV show by ABC. *He writes fanfiction. *He lived in Tokyo for a while in his youth. During that time, his heart was broken by a girl he loved, who only wanted a fling. Also in Tokyo, he did a modelling job. *According to Boyle, Terry's grandmother fell ill and died during the events of Safe House. Gallery Terry-509.jpg Brooklyn-Nine-Nine-3x08-Ava-Terry-Jake.jpg Terry_and_Jake_4.jpg Terry_and_Jake_5.jpg TerryKitties.jpg TerryKitties2.jpg TerryKitties5.jpg TerryKitties6.jpg TerryKitties8.jpg TerryKitties9.jpg TerryKitties10.jpg TerryKitties11.jpg TerryKitties13.jpg Ava5.jpg Ava6.jpg Ava15.jpg Paranoia3.jpg Paranoia6.jpg Paranoia7.jpg Paranoia11.jpg Paranoia13.jpg S03E03-Boyle Hunch 2.jpg S03E03-Boyle Hunch 1.jpg Skyfire Cycle.jpeg Skyfire Cycle 6.jpeg Skyfire Cycle 8.jpeg Skyfire Cycle 10.jpeg Skyfire Cycle 11.jpeg Skyfire Cycle 13.jpeg Skyfire Cycle 14.jpeg Overmining 2.jpg Overmining 4.jpg Hitchcock & Scully ep - 5.jpg 605 A Tale of Two Bandits-8.jpg 605 A Tale of Two Bandits-14.jpg 605 A Tale of Two Bandits-16.jpg The Crime Scene - 2.JPG S06x10_Gintars_05.jpg S06x10_Gintars_06.jpg S6E15_Return_of_the_King_-_2.jpg S06x16 Cinco de Mayo 02.jpg S06x16 Cinco de Mayo 07.jpg Terry Jeffords hold the magic 8ball.png Terry Jeffords crushes magic 8ball.jpg References Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NYPD Category:Detectives Category:Lieutenant Category:Commanding Officers Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters